In general, a door curtain is provided in a vehicle to block external light coming into the vehicle through transparent door glass and to protect a passenger's privacy.
A configuration of the door curtain is as follows. A roll is provided in a space between a door panel and a door trim, and lateral ends of the roll are supported by a bracket that is provided in the door panel. In addition, the curtain is rolled into the roll while one end of the curtain is fixed to the roll, and the other end of the curtain is drawn out to the outside through a gap formed in an upper end of the door trim.
When the door curtain is used, the drawn-out end of the curtain is further drawn out as the curtain is unrolled from the roll and then fixed to the door frame. A locking portion is provided in the door frame so as to fix the drawn-out end of the curtain to the door frame and a hook is provided in the drawn-one end of the curtain so as to be hooked in the locking portion.
However, the door curtain needs to be replaced with another door curtain having a different transmissivity so as to change the transmissivity, and it is impossible to change transmissivity of the door curtain while being in use. Accordingly, a device for changing transmissivity of the door curtain according to a user's intension has been researched and studied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.